Tu eres la mas linda
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Miku y Rin, se enojan una con la otra, dejan de hablarse y se pelean constantemente, el mismo día de la celebración mas grande de los Vocaloids. Por esta discucion, parece que sus vidas se arruinaron, pero... Parejas: Miku x Kaito, Rin x Len.


Era una soleada tarde en Japón, sin embargo, el viento soplaba fuertemente, haciendo un ambiente cómodo. Pero, en la casa de los Vocaloids era otra historia. Mientras tanto… en el sótano, se encontraba 2 chicas discutiendo

-¡Yo soy más linda! ¡Pregúntale a Kaito-sama! –Grito una peliaqua

-¡Pero yo soy mucho mas adorable y tierna! –Grito una rubia inflando los cachetes

-¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! –Grito en defensa Miku

-¡Que si! –Grito Rin

-¡Que no!-

-¡Sí! ¡Y punto!

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque lo digo yo! –Grito Rin cruzándose de brazos

-¡Ay, no te soporto! ¡Eres desesperante! –Grito desesperada Miku

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres la que se lleva siempre la atención! –Grito Rin

-¡Pero al menos no soy plana! –Grito Miku triunfante

-…No… ¡Te pasaste!-

Después de decir esto, la rubia se tiro encima de Miku, empezando otra batalla…

-¡Chicas! ¿¡Que pasa aquí?! –Gritaron dos voces bajando por las escaleras

-¡Ella empezó! –Gritaron las dos- ¡No, fuiste tú!

Empezaron nuevamente otra pelea…

-¡Bien, Len, tu hacia Rin y yo a Miku! –Grito Kaito

-¡Sí! –Grito Len cogiendo de los hombros a Rin

-¡Paren las dos! –Grito Kaito cogiendo a Miku de los hombros

-¡Bien! ¿¡Me dicen que demonios pasó aquí!? –Grito Len

-¡Rin me… ! –De pronto Miku paro de hablar

Entonces el enojo en su cara… se convirtió en lágrimas al mirar su camisa favorita rota

-Mi… camisa… ¡No! ¡Era mi favorita! –Grito Miku llorando a mares

-¡Ja, llora! Jajajaja –Rio victoriosa Rin

-Rin… mira tú lazo –Agrego Kaito señalando a su gran lazo blanco

-¿Ah?... Mi… lazo –Tartamudeo Rin con cara de Shock mirando a su lazo roto

-Rin… -Dijo Len con pena

-¡Mi lazo! ¡Has roto mi único e inigualable lazo! –Dijo Rin empezando a llorar

-¡Pero tu rompiste mi camisa favorita! –Sollozo Miku

-¡Cállate! ¡Te odio! –Grito Rin para luego abrazar a Len

-Mejor llevo a Rin a su habitación –Dijo Len mirándola

Tras esto, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Rin

-Miku… tu ¿Quieres ir también a tu cuarto? –Pregunto Kaito sonriendo

Miku solo dio un suspiro y asintió

Kaito fue abrazando a Miku mientras caminaban hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, Kaito sentó a Miku en su cama y cerró la puerta

-Bien ¿Me puedes decir que paso contigo y con Rin? –Pregunto Kaito sonriendo tiernamente

-No… prefiero no hablar de eso –Dijo Miku bajando la cabeza

-Bien… y –Kaito fue interrumpido

Miku se tapo la cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar más fuertemente

Kaito al ver esto se quedo pensando y luego de dar un suspiro, le aparto las manos y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente

-Oye… ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de esta noche? –Pregunto sonriendo

-¿Ah?... Yo… bueno… Sí, me encantaría –Dijo sonrojada Miku

-Bien… ¿Estas triste por tu camisa rota? –Pregunto Kaito

-También por eso –

-Oye… Luka sabe coser muy bien ¿Por qué no le dices que te la cosa? –Sonriendo

-¡Tienes razón, gracias Kaito-sama! –Grito feliz Miku

Miku salió corriendo alegremente hacia el cuarto de Luka

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin se encontraba sentada en el suelo llorando fuertemente, mientras que Len se apoyaba contra la pared con las manos en l bolsillo

-Rin… cálmate. Solo era un lazo –Dije Len

-¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Ese era mi lazo! –Grito llorando

-Ya sé que ese era tu lazo –Dijo sin mirarla

-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Sin mi lazo, ya no tengo razón para vivir! –Grito Rin cogiendo en sus manos una tijera

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Que haces con esas tijeras?! –Grito Len mirándola asustado

-Adiós, Len… fue un gusto conocerte –Dijo Rin con lagrimas en su cara mientras se apuntaba las tijeras a su pecho

Len al ver esto, corrió y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella

-¡No, idiota! –Grito el cogiendo la tijera en sus manos

-¡Devuélvemelas! ¡Sin mi lazo no soy nada! –Grito Rin llorando

-¡No! –Grito Len

Len tiro las tijeras lejos de Rin, para luego abrazarla. Rin al ver esto, intento hacer fuerza y separarse, pero Len era más fuerte. Al final, la rubia se dejo abrazar y lo devolvió

Duraron un rato así, hasta que Len se empujo a sí mismo un poco para adelante, perdiendo el equilibrio cayó encima de ella

-R..Rin ¡Perdón, no quise! -Grito Len sonrojado

-Ah… Len… -Dijo ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla del amante de las bananas

-Rin… -Dijo el rubio

Len se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de la posición incómoda que se encontraba. Así que se paro inmediatamente. Luego, le extendió la mano para que se parara

-Oye... me preguntaba… si ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de esta noche conmigo? –Dijo Len suspirando

-¡Me encantaría! –Grito Rin abrazándolo

-Oye, sabes… Luka-san sabe coser. Le podrías decir que te cosa tu lazo –Dijo tomándole las manos a Rin

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias por decírmelo, Len-kun! –Grito Rin alegre corriendo hacia el cuarto de Luka

-De nada, Rin-chan –Dijo suspirando Len

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Luka-san! ¡Luka-san! –Grito una chica de coletas acercándose a la puerta de Luka

-¡Luka! ¡Necesito que cosas mi lazo! –Grito una rubia acercándose a la misma puerta

-Rin… -Dijo mirándola con enojo

-Miku –Dijo mirándola con desprecio

-Hola, chicas… ¿En que las ayudo? –Dijo una chica con el cabello rosado abriendo la puerta de su habitación

-Necesito que me cosas algo que MIKU rompió –Dijo Rin mirándola con odio

-Y yo necesito que cosas mi camisa que Rin me rompió –Dijo mirándola de la misma manera

-Ya, ok. ¿Cuál primero? –Pregunto Luka

-¡La mía! ¡Yo llegue primero! –Grito Miku

-¡No! ¡Tú me rompiste mi lazo primero! ¡Así que voy primero! –Grito Rin poniéndose enfrente de ella

-¡Pero yo llegue primero! –Grito Miku poniéndose enfrente

-¡Que yo!

-¡No, yo!

-¡Yooooo, y punto, Miku!

-¡Pues, no!

-¡Cállense las dos! ¡Si siguen así, no les arreglare nada! –Grito Luka enojada

-Perdónanos, Luka-sama –Dijeron Miku y Rin apenadas

-No tienen remedio –Dijo Luka suspirando

-¿Y cuál primero? –Pregunto Rin

-No les pienso decir, solo denme sus cosas rotas –

-Ten, Luka –Dijo Miku entregándole su camisa

-Y la mía –Dijo Rin dándole su lazo

-Bien, las llamare cuando los dos estén listos –Dijo Luka tomando las cosas y encerrándose en su cuarto

-Eres una sucia –Dijo Rin mirándola desafiante

-¿Yo? Tú usas ese gran lazo para que todos se distraigan y no huelan ese olor. Pero, la verdad se nota mucho –Dijo Miku defendiéndose

-¡Pues tu usas colitas para que no se te noten los piojos! –Grito Rin enojada

-¡Ash, no te soporto! –Grito Miku devolviéndose a su cuarto

-¡Pues adiós! –Grito Rin devolviéndose a su cuarto

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche en esa misma casa. Todas las chicas hacían los preparativos… Gumi la música, Teto la iluminación, Meiko las bebidas y Luka la decoración.

Todos y todas ayudaban, excepto dos chicas que no se atrevían a salir de sus cuartos por odio a encontrarse con la otra. Sip, hablamos de Miku Hatsune y Rin Kagamine

-¡Rin, Miku, bajen! –Grito un chico rubio de ojos azules

-No bajaran, Len… -Dijo Kaito suspirando

-Es que estoy preocupado por las dos… -Dijo el rubio preocupado

Pero todos fueron sorprendidos con una chica de coletas que bajaba las escaleras

-Hola, chicos –Dijo Miku mirando de mala manera

-¡Miku! –Gritaron Kaito y Len preocupados- ¿Por qué decidiste bajar?

-Bueno, oí que dijeron Miku y Rin, así que supuse que ella no está aquí abajo-

Pero todos fueron sorprendidos de nuevo por una joven rubia que bajaba las escaleras

-¡Hola a todos! –Grito alegre Rin

-¡Rin! –Grito Len corriendo hacia ella

-Rin… -Dijo Miku mirándola mal

-Idiota… -Dijo Rin mirándola de mala manera

-Mejor… mejor no ayuden. Váyanse a cambiar –Dijo Len tratando de que no se pelearan

-Claro, si este estorbo me lo permite –Dijo Rin subiendo las escaleras

-Sí, si esta salvaje no le da un ataque nervioso –Dijo Miku dándole la espalda

Rin subió a su cuarto. Se quito la ropa y se metió a la ducha a darse un baño. Mientras el agua caliente recorría su delicado y delgado cuerpo, Miku hacia lo mismo en su habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora de la muy esperada fiesta, todos se encontraban bebiendo o hablando con otros. Habían invitado a más personas como: Lily, Gakupo, Rei, Rui, Neru, Ted, Momo, entre otros

Todos los invitados tenía vestidos y traes lujosos. Todos se divertían, menos 2 chicos que se encontraban preocupados por el estado de sus dos amigas

-¿Creen que estarán bien? –Pregunto Kaito comiendo un helado

-No te preocupes, Kaito. Ellas bajaran –Dijo Len suspirando

De pronto, todas las luces empezaron a señalar a las escaleras. Después de un rato, se noto como una persona bajaba por ellas. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante su hermosura.

Era una chica rubia con un vestido mitad blanco, mitad negro y con bordes amarillos en la base. Unas medias negras con una línea amarilla en medio. También traía el cabello suelto con una rosa negra en la oreja.

Al ver esto, todos los invitados quedaron impactados ante su gran hermosura. Pero el mas impactado fue Len Kagamine, que la ver esto empezó a babear. Rin se le acerco lentamente y le pregunto

-Len… ¿Bailamos? –Pregunto la joven

Lo único que Len pudo decir o hacer fue asentir

Empezaron a bailar una canción rápida, era muy divertido. Len y Rin se movían juntos a la perfección. Parecían hecho uno para el otro al bailar.

Al acabarse, empezó una canción lenta. Todos se juntaron con otros… Rei y Rui, Luka y Gakupo, Teto y Ted, Gumi y Gumo. Todos tenían parejas menos Kaito

-Oye, Rin ¿Bailamos? –Pregunto Len extendiendo su mano

-Sera un placer –Dijo Rin tomándola

Empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados haciendo una tierna escena. Rin coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Len, el cual, viendo la cercanía de la oreja de Rin, aprovecho para susurrarle algo

-Oye… Rin… hace tiempo he querido decirte algo… la verdad... tú me –Susurraba Len

Pero fue interrumpido por unas luces en la escalera, todos se quedaron mirando para ver quien salía

El resultado fue asombroso y hermoso. Salió una joven de coletas aquamarina. Todos al verla se quedaron maravillados…

La joven traía un vestido corto de color blanco con la terminación negra. Unas medias largas hasta arriba de las rodillas de color negro. Y también las coletas eran un poco rizadas y no lisas como de costumbre. Y un adorno de flor negra y roja en su cabeza.

Kaito al ver esto no pudo evitar que le sangrara la nariz. Todos y cada uno de los chicos se sonrojaron aunque sea un poco, excepto Len, el cual estaba muy concentrado en Rin.

-¡Miku, baila conmigo! ¡No, conmigo! –Gritaron todos los chicos

-Ehhmm… ¿Y Kaito? –Preguntó Miku sin mirarlos

-Aquí estoy, Miku –Dijo Kaito tapándose la nariz

-¡Kaito!-Dijo Miku corriendo hacia el

-¿Ah? –Tartamudeo el chico sonrojado

-¿Empezamos a bailar? –Dijo sonriéndole mientras se abrazaba a su pecho

-C…Claro –Dijo Kaito colocando su mano en la cintura de la chica

-Yay, gracias –Dijo Miku colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico

-Y dime… ¿No sabes que estás muy… linda? –Dijo Kaito sonriéndole tiernamente

-¿Ah?... G… Gracias, Kaito –Dijo Miku mirando a otro lado sonrojada

-Oye… Miku… ¿Te gusta alguien? –Pregunto Kaito sonrojado

-¿Yo?... Pues… si –Dijo Miku apenada

-A mí también me gusta alguien… ¿Sabes? Se encuentra aquí ahora mismo –Dijo Kaito mas sonrojado

-¿En… serio? Pues… el mío… también –Tartamudeo Miku mas apenada

-Y… la verdad, que quien me gusta… -Intento decir Kaito pero fue interrumpido por un leve empujón que recibió de parte de Miku

-¿Miku? ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Kaito

-Auch… no fui yo… -Dijo Miku sobándose la cabeza

-¡Perdón, fue sin querer querido! –Grito Rin

-¿La empujaste? –Pregunto Len

-¡Fue un accidente!–Dijo Rin sonriendo

-¡Ahora veras! –Grito Miku lanzándose sobre ella

Miku se tiro sobre Rin e iniciaron nuevamente otra pelea. Se veían jalones de pelo, golpes, patadas, aruñones, pellizcos… Todos los invitados se quedaron mirando la batalla entre las dos chicas, sin embargo, Kaito y Len miraban aterrorizados como se acercaban al ponche

-¡Cuidado, Rin! –Grito Miku advirtiendo a su amiga

-¡Ja! ¡No caeré en esa trampa! –Grito empujándola

Rin sin darse cuenta, tiro un ponche sobre las dos, ya que se encontraban en el suelo. Las dos se mojaron completamente y arruinaron sus hermosos vestidos.

-¡Miku, Rin! –Gritaron los dos acercándose

-… No, mi vestido… ¡Fue tu culpa! –Grito Rin

-¿¡Mi culpa?! ¡Tú fuiste la salvaje que me empujo! –Grito Miku apunto de las lágrimas

-¿Rin, estas bien? –Pregunto Len

-¿Miku, estas bien? –Pregunto Kaito

-Yo… ¡No! –Grito Miku llorando

De pronto, Miku se paro y salió corriendo hacia el jardín. Rin, al ver esto, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, así que corrió hacia su cuarto a llorar.

-Len… no podemos seguir así. Tenemos que hacer que se reconcilien –Dijo Kaito suspirando

-Tienes completa razón… ¿Cómo haremos eso? –Pregunto Len

-intenta convencer a Rin, yo intentare con Miku. ¿Ok? –Sugirió Kaito

-Sí, buen plan –Dijo Len corriendo hacia el cuarto de Rin

-¡Miku! –Grito Kaito corriendo hacia el jardín

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Miku… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? –Pregunto Kaito sentándose al lado de Miku

-Me siento terrible –Dijo Miku suspirando entre lagrimas

-¿Por qué dañaron tu vestido? –Pregunto Kaito

-¡No, baka! –Grito Miku llorando más fuertemente

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Kaito

-¡Porque perdí mi mejor amiga por una estupidez! –Grito Miku

-Miku… -Dijo Kaito

-A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué hago yo en esta vida? Nadie me quiere… ni siquiera mi mejor amiga, es más, me odia… No le importo a nadie –Dijo Miku suspirando

-Miku… no digas eso –Dijo Kaito sonriendo

-Dime solo una persona a la que le importe… -

Hubo un silencio por un rato

-¿Lo ves?... A nadie –Dijo Miku suspirando

Pero de pronto, su voz es interrumpida por algo… es Kaito el cual le esta plantando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-A mí, Miku… tu si me importas –Dijo Kaito abrazándola- Eres lo más importante para mí. No sabría que hacer sin ti

-Kaito… -Trato de decir Miku sorprendida

-Te amo… Miku. Y apuesto, que Rin también desea que vuelvan a ser amigas –Dijo Kaito sonriendo

-Creo… que tienes razón –Dijo sonriendo

-Oye, Miku ¿Por qué peleaban? –Dijo el abrazándola

-Para saber quién es… la más linda –Dijo Miku apenada

-¿Solo por eso? Jajajajaja, ¡Pensé que era algo peor! –Dijo Kaito riéndose

-No te rías… pero, según tu… ¿Quién es más linda? –Pregunto Miku sonrojada

-Esa es una pregunta tonta, Miku ¡Claro que tu eres la más linda de todos! ¡Tú eres la princesa de mi mundo! –Grito Kaito abrazándola mas fuertemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rin… ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto Len abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

-_Sniff…_ ¿Tu como crees? –Dijo Rin suspirando

-Oye… ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal? –Dijo sentándose a su lado

-¡¿Por qué tú crees?! ¡Porque ni tú, ni mis amigos me ayudan a recuperar mi amistad con Miku! ¿¡No crees?! –Grito Rin

-Rin ¡Te queremos ayudar! ¡Eres tú la que no quiere! –Grito Len enojado

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes cómo me siento, así que no entiendes! ¡Tú nunca entiendes, eres un idiota! –Grito Rin

-¿!Yo?! ¡Si tú eres la bipolar que en un momento eres una rosa y en el otro eres Batman! –Grito Len enojado

-¡Eres un malpensado, pervertido, idiota, emo, hijo de tu mama que no entiende lo sentimientos de una chica! –Grito Rin

-¡Tu eres una perra! ¡Sí, me oíste bien! ¡Una perra! ¡Siempre mandas a la gente y eres desesperante e infantil! ¡¿No crees que por eso Miku te odia?! –Pregunto Len enojado

-Yo… creo que tu… tienes razón –Dijo Rin bajando la cabeza

-¡Pues claro que la tengo! ¡Tu…! –De pronto, Len para de hablar- No quería decirte eso, Rin… perdóname… tu

-No, no importa, Len… al menos ya sé lo que soy –Dijo Rin suspirando

-¡No! ¡No eres una perra! ¡Eres divertida, linda, amable, tierna! ¡Eres muy buena persona! ¡Soy yo el perro! –Grito Len arrepentido

-No… no importa –Dijo Rin empezando a llorar

Pero… sus lagrimas paran por una sensación extraña en sus labios… era Len

-Rin… perdóname… yo… te quiero –Dijo Len sonriendo

-¿Len? Tú… ¿Tu me besaste? –Pregunto Rin sonrojada y confundida

-Si… Rin –Dijo Len sonriendo

-Len… yo también te quiero –Dijo Rin abrazándolo

-Ahora… ¿Me puedes decir por qué tu y Miku se pelearon? –regunto confundido Len

-Bueno, peleamos para saber quién era más linda –Dijo Rin normalmente

-¿Qué?... ¿Solo por eso? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que tu eres la más linda! ¡Eres la única princesa en mi mundo! –Grito Len abrazándola

-Y tu… el único príncipe en el mío –Dijo respondiendo el abrazo

-Querrás decir… nuestro mundo –Dijo sonriendo

-Si… ¡Espera, tengo que disculparme con Miku! –Grito Rin corriendo hacia el jardín

Rin dejo a Len y corrió hacia el jardín, ignorando completamente la fiesta, corrió y se encontró a Miku sentada en la hierba con una flor en la mano

-¡Miku! –Grito Rin corriendo hacia ella

-¿Rin? –Pregunto Miku volteándose

-¡Quería pedirte que lo siento! ¡Lamento haber dicho que soy más linda que tu, tu eres más linda! –Grito Rin arrepentida

-¡No! Fue mi culpa… perdóname ¡Y además, tu eres más linda! –Grito Miku alegre

-¡No! ¡Tú eres la más linda! –Grito Rin, ahora, alegre

-¡Jaja! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Claro que eres más linda! –Grito Miku sonriendo

-¡Miku! –Grito Rin tirándose sobre Miku, para abrazarla

-¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Te quiero! –Grito Rin alegremente

-Y yo a ti… -Dijo Miku sonriendo

-¡Rin, Miku! –Gritaron dos voces a lo lejos

-¿Len, Kaito? –Preguntaron las dos mirando hacia atrás

-¡Miku! –Corrió Kaito para abrazarla

-Rin… -Dijo Len caminando hacia ella

-¿Todo esta arreglado? –Pregunto Kaito alegre

-Sip –Dijeron al unisonó Rin y Miku tomadas de la mano

-¡Por fin! Crei que nunca acabaría –Dijo Len sonriendo

-Bien ¿Quién quiere entrar a la fiesta? –Pregunto Miku sonriendo

-¡Yo! –Gritaron Len y Kaito entrando a la fiesta

-Oye… ¿Y tú, lector, quien crees que es más linda? –Preguntaron Miku y Rin mirándote

**FIN**


End file.
